La mécanique du coeur
by Mellya
Summary: Tout ça c'était la faute de Granger. Si cette miss je-sais-tout l'avait fermé, rien ne serait arrivé. Et Draco ne serait pas en train de fouiller l'appartement de Potter pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. Une histoire de cœurs, de choix et du prix qu'on paye pour les deux. (HP/DM)
1. Un cœur de pierre

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : T (mais peut-être M plus tard)

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Tout ça c'était la faute de Granger. Si cette miss je-sais-tout l'avait fermé, rien ne serait arrivé. Et Draco ne serait pas en train de fouiller l'appartement de Potter pour tenter de lui sauver la vie. HP/DM

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un cœur de pierre**

« _Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore._ »

Blaise Pascale

* * *

Tout ça c'était la faute de Granger. Si seulement elle avait été capable de se taire et de ne pas étaler son savoir dès que l'occasion se présentait, rien ne serait arrivé. Rien du tout. Draco n'avait rien à se reprocher. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette foutue Granger et…

« Je t'entends marmonner, Malefoy ! »

Le blond jeta un regard agacé à Ron Weasley.

« Il n'y a rien, bordel, on perd notre temps. » S'énerva l'aristocrate.

Voilà deux heures qu'ils fouillaient de fond en comble l'appartement de Potter à la recherche d'un indice. Mais force était de constater qu'ils faisaient chou blanc.

« Regarde un peu dans les poches de ses manteaux pendant que je retourne la poubelle. » Lui conseilla le rouquin.

Draco s'exécuta, bien conscient que Weasley, en tant qu'Auror, avait plus d'expérience que lui en matière de fouille. Il continuait de maudire Hermione pendant qu'une de ses mains tomba sur un petit bout de carton. C'était une carte de visite et le garçon l'a retourna pour voir à qui elle appartenait. Au moment où il reconnut le nom sur la carte, il sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et l'appréhension arriva par vagues dans tout son être. Non. Non. Non, pitié, faîtes que Potter ne soit pas allé la voir. Pas elle. Surtout pas elle.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? »

La question sortit le blond de ses pensées. D'une main tremblante, il rangea la carte dans sa poche.

« Non, y a rien non plus. »

Weasley soupira.

« Harry va bientôt rentrer, il faut qu'on parte. On reviendra demain. »

« Ce sera sans moi cette fois. On a déjà tout retourné et on a rien trouvé, inutile de s'acharner. »

Draco avait d'autres projets maintenant mais il ne voulait pas mêler le rouquin à ce qu'il allait faire. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais si facilement. »

« Je n'abandonne pas, je dis juste qu'il y a rien ici, on vient de tout fouiller. » Se justifia l'ancien Serpentard.

« On n'a pas d'autres pistes, je te signale. Je croyais que vu ce que tu ressentais pour Harry, tu… »

« Je ne ressens rien pour Potter ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en chiens de faïence en silence.

« Ecoute. » Commença lentement le roux. « Depuis le temps que je connais Hermione, je suis sûr d'une chose. Elle a toujours raison. Quand elle dit un truc, c'est qu'elle a vachement réfléchi et qu'elle a retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Alors si elle dit que t'as des sentiments pour Harry, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu as tout nié quand le moment est venu, je ne sais pas et ça ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Harry a fait _quelque chose_ et que ce quelque chose est en train de le tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. » Tenta Draco de se défendre.

« Je dis pas que ça l'est. Je dis juste que tu me semble incroyablement stupide pour l'un des plus grands avocats du ministère. Alors arrête de t'en prendre à Hermione et trouvons quelle décision stupide Harry a prise. »

Le blond se tut et préféra passer l'insulte sous silence. Sinon il aurait dû réagir et s'expliquer. Et il ne voulait surtout pas expliquer.

Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé. À ce qui avait tout déclenché.

 **O**

C'était il y a trois mois. C'était un lundi et Draco sortait de sa réunion hebdomadaire avec les Aurors. Il venait, bénévolement, une fois par semaine leurs donner un coup de main pour l'administratif et leur répondre s'ils avaient des questions plus techniques sur un dossier. L'avocat assigné à leur service était un incapable mais c'était le beau-fils du patron, impossible de le dégager. Alors tout le monde était bien content que Malefoy vienne.

Ou plutôt continue de venir. Au début, il était obligé, rapport à ses heures d'intérêt général en punition de ce qu'il avait fait… De ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Un an auparavant, l'aristocrate avait fini toutes ses heures et personne ne s'était attendu à le revoir de sitôt. Pourtant, il avait continué de venir tous les lundis et, si personne n'avait rien dit, tous les Aurors lui avaient montré qu'ils étaient reconnaissants. Dont Potter et Weasley.

Puis il y avait eu ce lundi terrible et merveilleux. Ce lundi où Harry l'avait raccompagné à l'ascenseur et lui avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Draco avait sympathisé avec quelques Aurors et il avait quelquefois été boire une bière avec eux mais il avait toujours gardé une distance polie avec le Survivant. C'est pourquoi il avait été étonné de la proposition. Le blond avait senti son cœur battre plus vite quand il avait vu le sourire du brun lorsqu'il avait posé la question.

« Un verre ? »

« Oui, il y a un bar sympa pas loin de Farces et Attrapes. »

« Et qui vient ? »

« Juste nous deux en fait. »

« Juste nous. » Avait répété l'aristocrate.

« Oui, c'est… en fait, je te propose un rencard Draco. »

Et Harry avait rougit de la plus délicieuse des manières et il avait mordillé sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Oui, Draco avait remarqué ce genre de détails sur Potter et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se permettre de dire oui. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Je suis très flatté mais je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Et l'aristocrate était parti, ou plutôt, il avait couru jusque l'ascenseur sans se retourner.

Evidemment, le Survivant avait insisté, avait proposé que Draco le connaisse mieux avant de refuser, qu'un verre n'engageait à rien. Et le blond avait senti sa volonté chanceler dangereusement. Alors il avait été brusque avec Potter pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne pas.

« Mais Hermione m'a dit que tu ressentais aussi des choses pour moi. » Avait essayé le brun en dernier recours.

« Je me fiche de ce que Granger a pu dire, tu ne m'intéresses pas et tu ne m'intéresseras jamais ! »

Il lui avait dit des choses blessantes pour qu'il passe à autre chose. Et ça avait marché. Trop bien marché. Le Survivant avait été d'une humeur massacrante et triste pendant des jours. Et Draco avait dû se rappeler qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour Harry. Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas vu mais Granger lui avait raconté et il pouvait lire dans son regard tous les reproches qu'elle ne disait pas à voix haute. Il avait aussi pu lire sa culpabilité. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait encouragé son ami à se dévoiler à l'aristocrate. Si seulement elle n'avait rien dit. Harry n'aurait rien essayé et Draco n'aurait pas dû le rejeter. Et il pourrait encore l'admirer de loin, tous les lundis, à la réunion des Aurors.

Puis un jour, tout s'était arrêté. La colère et la tristesse d'Harry s'étaient comme envolées. Il était redevenu comme avant. Enfin presque. Il souriait moins, il semblait moins enthousiaste. Au début, personne n'y avait fait attention, trop soulagé que sa mauvaise humeur ait disparu. Mais après quelques semaines, c'était devenu flagrant. Son apathie empirait. Il ne paraissait pas faire une dépression, rien ne paraissait avoir d'importance. Il se fichait de tout, rien ne l'atteignait. Il n'était pas triste mais... Mais il n'y avait plus de lueur de son regard. Il existait et c'était tout. Tout semblait être fait de manière mécanique, le travail, les sorties entre amis. Il avait commencé à maigrir et était chaque jour plus faible.

Et Draco avait franchement commencé à paniquer. Et Ron et Hermione aussi.

Ses deux amis avaient questionné Harry sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais il n'avait rien voulu dire, indifférent à leur inquiétude. Alors le blond et le rouquin étaient partis chercher des indices chez lui et Malefoy était tombé sur cette carte de visite banale et terrifiante.

 _Hécate_

 _Vous avez un problème ? Nous avons la solution._

Draco n'avait jamais rencontré Hécate. Mais il en avait entendu parler une fois et celle-ci avait suffi à le terroriser.

Il était jeune et traînait dans l'allée des Embrumes avec son père. Il avait été comme attiré par la façade d'une petite échoppe. Le magasin paraissait minuscule et obscur et sur la devanture apparaissait les mêmes mots que sur la carte. Le garçon s'était approché, curieux des services que vendaient Hécate. Lucius l'avait alors tiré avec force loin de la vitrine.

« Ne t'approche jamais de cet endroit, tu m'entends ? Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne dois jamais y entrer ! »

Ce n'était pas tant les mots que la peur sous-jacente qui avait marqué Draco. Il n'avait jamais vu son père avoir peur avant ce jour-là. Puis Voldemort était revenu et la peur était devenue une habitude.

Et aujourd'hui, Draco était là, devant ce magasin redouté. Il prit une grande respiration et poussa la porte.

Il faisait sombre. La lumière présente venait de quelques bougies seulement. Le blond n'avait jamais vu autant d'affaires dans si peu de place. Il passait tout juste entre les étagères et il ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des objets et ingrédients qui se trouvaient dessus. Il sentit la peur continuer à monter en lui.

« Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

La voix était basse et douce, mielleuse comme du poison.

Draco tourna encore à droite d'une étagère et se retrouva immédiatement devant le comptoir.

La jeune femme se tenait droite, immobile, les mains repliées devant elle. Elle était grande et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle regardait Draco fixement de ses yeux bleus en amandes.

L'immobilité de la femme n'arrangea pas l'anxiété de Malefoy.

Elle ressemble à un serpent se dit-il. Un serpent qui attend de pouvoir dévorer sa proie.

Le blond rassembla ce qui lui restait de courage et tenta de trouver les mots.

« Je… »

Il ne savait même pas quoi dire en fait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Potter avait fait, de ce qu'il était venu chercher ici ou même de si c'était ici que tout avait commencé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Potter allait mal et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour arrêter ça.

« J'ai un ami qui a un problème et je pense qu'il est venu vous voir. »

Le silence qui suivit fit monter la tension en Draco.

« Vraiment ? » Finit par demander Hécate.

Le blond serra les dents, conscient que la femme se moquait de lui.

 _Reprends-toi, Draco ! Tu es un Malefoy et tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici sans avoir trouver une solution. Tu dois sauver Harry_.

« En fait j'en suis sûr. »

Le blond sortit la carte de visite et la posa sur le comptoir. C'était du bluff bien sûr, il n'était sûr de rien. Mais il n'avait aucune autre piste et il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

« Depuis qu'il est venu, il n'est plus le même. Quelque chose ne va pas et… »

« Est-ce que votre ami s'est plaint de mes services ? » Le coupa-t-elle.

La question désarçonna Draco.

« Pas exactement mais… »

« Alors j'ai bien résolu son problème et s'il n'y a pas de problème, je ne peux pas vous apporter de solution. »

L'aristocrate fronça les sourcils. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Il y a un problème. »

Le jeune homme essayait de ne pas s'énerver, comprenant que cela ne lui servirait pas.

« Il dépérit à vue d'œil. Et cela ne fait que s'aggraver, je ne sais pas jusqu'où cela va aller. »

« Mais votre ami ne se plaint pas de la situation. C'est vous qui vous plaignez. »

« Oui mais… »

« Alors peut-être que c'est vous qui avez un problème. »

La femme sourit et cela glaça le sang de Draco. Il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir. Ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée. Cette femme était dangereuse et ses « solutions » n'étaient que des pièges pour ses clients. Toute sa raison lui hurlait de partir et de trouver un autre moyen. Mais Draco n'était pas certain qu'il en existe un autre. Et c'était au-dessus de ses forces de laisser Harry comme ça. Rien que penser à revoir son regard vide lui brisait le cœur.

« Peut-être. » Articula lentement Malefoy. « Je voudrais que ce que vous avez fait à Harry Potter soit défait. »

Le jeune homme avait choisi ses mots avec soin. Hécate ne sembla pas surprise à la mention du sauveur du monde sorcier et le blond réalisa avec anxiété qu'elle savait depuis le début pourquoi il était venu.

Elle partit dans l'arrière salle et revient rapidement avec un objet caché sous un lourd tissu noir.

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade, terrifié à l'idée d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se trouver là-dedans.

« Votre ami est venu me voir pour un problème de cœur. »

Le blond pouvait sentir la culpabilité arriver par vagues dans son esprit.

« La solution était simple. Il suffisait de faire disparaître ses sentiments. »

Le garçon était incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'objet.

« Alors pourquoi s'est-il retrouvé dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il en tentant de se concentrer sur la femme.

« On ne peut pas faire disparaître un seul sentiment, il faut les faire disparaître tous et si on ne veut pas qu'ils reviennent, il faut aller à la source… Autrement dit au cœur. »

« Vous lui avez enlevé son cœur ? »

Il n'avait pas réussi à garder son calme et même lui pouvait entendre la panique dans sa voix.

« Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas retiré l'organe cardiaque. »

Elle sourit à sa blague pendant que Draco sentait le sol s'ouvrir sur ses pieds. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort, ce qui voulait dire que c'était probablement de la vieille magie. De la vieille magie noire.

« Vous voulez le voir ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Le blond déglutit et hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Hécate souleva le tissu noir et une légère lumière rouge apparut dans la pièce. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un cœur fut la première pensée de Draco. C'était plus comme une petite boule d'énergie à l'intérieure d'un bocal en verre. La deuxième pensée fut un choc. _Je suis dedans_. Des images des gens qui importaient à Potter tournaient dans le verre. Malefoy pouvait voir Hermione et Weasley. Les parents de Harry. Des anciens Gryffondors. Son parrain. Remus. Ted. Les autres Weasley. Et lui. Il comprit rapidement que plus la personne était importante, plus elle apparaissait. Et Draco était partout.

La culpabilité revint mais avec elle, un autre sentiment fit son apparition. Un sentiment plus doux.

L'aristocrate releva la tête, plus déterminé que jamais.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Le cœur d'un homme est un bien rare et précieux, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait valoir autant. » Répondit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

« Prenez le mien. »

Elle le regarda, surprise.

« Faisons l'échange. Mon cœur contre celui de Harry. »

« Vous savez ce qui va se passer. »

Hécate fronça les sourcils, ce qui était l'expression la plus humaine qu'elle ait eu depuis le début de leur conversation, cherchant à voir si Malefoy n'était pas en train de la duper.

« Je sais. Disons que c'est en attendant de trouver quelque chose qui vaille autant. »

Elle accepta l'explication et fit apparaître un parchemin.

« Voici le contrat. »

Draco changea deux, trois termes sur le papier et fit rajouter que son cœur pouvait être échangé par un autre objet de valeur (mais qui ne soit pas un autre cœur) et par une autre personne que lui-même. S'il se retrouvait dans le même état que Potter et qu'il ne voulait plus faire l'échange, il devrait compter sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire à sa place.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et signa le contrat.

Hécate l'emmena alors dans l'arrière salle et le plaça dans une sorte de cercle. L'aristocrate sentait ses mains devenir moites et il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Mais il ne reculerait pas. La même pensée tournait dans son esprit. _Je fais ça pour Harry. Pour Harry. Pour Harry._

« ça va être douloureux. »

Hécate leva sa baguette et la pointa contre le cœur de l'héritier Malefoy. Elle commença son incantation et Draco serra les poings, retenant un cri de douleur.

 _Pour Harry. Pour Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry._

Une main verte, crochue et décharnée, sortit de la baguette de la femme et se posa contre le torse du blond. Elle traversa la chair et sembla agripper quelque chose avant de ressortir avec une boule d'énergie rouge, identique à celle qui se trouvait dans le bocal précédemment. La souffrance était atroce.

 _Harry. Harry…_

Et puis d'un coup plus rien. Draco tomba à genoux, comme vidé de son énergie. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et se releva prudemment.

« J'ai rempli ma part. C'est à votre tour. » Dit-il essoufflé mais déterminé.

Ils revinrent dans la boutique et Hécate ouvrit le bocal. Elle murmura quelque chose et la boule disparue.

« Le cœur est retourné à son propriétaire. »

L'aristocrate se sentit enfin soulagé. Potter était sauvé. Tout allait bien. Il fut surpris de ressentir encore ses sentiments pour Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« L'incantation va mettre quelques heures à agir. » Signala Hécate.

Le garçon hocha la tête et partit sans dire au revoir, un double de son contrat dans la poche et son cœur en moins.

Il devait rapidement rentrer au manoir, prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour que personne ne se rende compte de rien le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Il respira l'air frais une fois sorti de ce magasin des horreurs. Il frotta son torse, là où devait se trouvait son cœur. Il y avait une légère marque rouge, comme une blessure toute fraîche. Il ferma les yeux et transplana, sans prendre garde aux cheveux roux qui dépassaient du coin de la rue.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 **Hello cher lecteur/lectrice adoré(e) !**

 **Me revoilà, un peu plus tard que prévu (la rentrée, beaucoup de changement, bla bla bla), pour une nouvelle fiction que tu vas (je l'espère) adoré. C'est une petite histoire cette fois, il devrait y avoir 5 chapitres au total.**

 **Je publierais tous les mercredi mais toutes les deux semaines (pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster une fois par semaine désolée).**

 **Comme toujours, N'hésite pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour donner ton avis, ça prend 1 minute et ça me fait tellement plaisir :)**

 **à mercredi prochain prochain alors !**

 **Mellya**

 **PS : Si tu veux voir comment j'ai imaginé la main verte, je te conseille de taper "Pauvres âmes en perditions" sur youtube (j'aurais bien mis le lien mais fanfiction veut pas).**


	2. Mal au cœur

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M (comme toujours en fait)

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur**

 **Chapitre 2 : Mal au cœur**

 _« L'enfer est un cœur vide. » Gibran_

* * *

Immédiatement après être arrivé au manoir, Draco convoqua ses elfes de maison pour leur donner les nouvelles directives.

L'obliger à manger matin et soir fut sa première préoccupation. L'amaigrissement de Potter n'était pas passé inaperçu. Peut-être devait-il prendre une potion qui le rendrait plus joyeux. Heureusement, l'aristocrate n'était pas aussi souriant que le Survivant, le changement serait moins visible. Enfin il l'espérait.

Il devait réfléchir rapidement avant que le sort ne fasse effet. Quels autres changements étaient apparus chez Potter ? Il parlait beaucoup moins. Draco passa le reste de l'après-midi à se faire des notes pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il devait faire pour paraitre le plus « normal » possible.

Le soir arrivait quand il sentit les premiers effets.

C'était une sensation étrange. Cela ne faisait pas mal et pourtant, c'était horrible. C'était comme si tous ses souvenirs perdaient leur couleur, leur saveur… Tout devenait gris et froid.

Les souvenirs passaient.

 _Ses elfes de maison qui lui faisaient son dessert préféré quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Sa mère qui lui préparait un lait chaud quand il était malade. Son père qui l'avait consolé la première fois qu'il était tombé de son balai_. _La fierté de ses parents quand il était entré à Serpentard_.

Cela s'accélérait, prenait plus d'ampleur. Toutes les sentiments disparaissaient, les bons comme les mauvais, remplacés par le vide.

 _Sa peur quand Voldemort était revenu. Quand il avait pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Sa terreur quand il avait reconnu Potter à côté de sa tante Bellatrix au manoir et qu'il avait menti_. _La joie de voir Pansy et Blaise enfin fiancés_. _Les discussions sans fin avec Théo. Son procès et son envie de hurler sur toutes ces heures d'intérêts généraux. Son amitié bizarre avec Granger. La première fois qu'il avait revu Potter ce lundi et qu'il lui avait tendu la main. Son frisson quand il avait compris que Potter était devenu Harry dans son esprit. Le sourire quand le brun l'avait vu venir à la réunion des Aurors alors que ses heures étaient finies. Ce sourire si franc, si plein d'espoir qui avait fait faire un bond au cœur de Draco. Les autres Aurors qui l'avaient invité à boire un verre après pour le remercier silencieusement de son retour. La douloureuse compréhension de son amour pour Harry. Le sourire de Potter quand il lui avait proposé un rencard. Le sourire de Harry. Lumineux et doux. Le sourire de Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry_ …

 **oOo**

Le Survivant tomba sous le choc. Pendant un moment, il ne respira plus, trop occupé à tenter de gérer l'impact.

« Harry ! »

Hermione hurla à côté de lui mais il ne l'entendit que vaguement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il percevait l'inquiétude de son amie mais il n'était pas en état de lui répondre. Il allait partir pour rentrer chez lui quand, d'un coup, il avait eu l'impression d'une explosion dans sa poitrine. Il hoqueta sous la douleur quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air salvatrice. Et là, Harry se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Hermione sortit sa baguette mais sans savoir quoi en faire. Elle tentait de voir s'il était blessé et s'il ne fallait pas l'amener rapidement à Sainte Mangouste. Entre deux rires et sanglots, le brun essaya de la rassurer.

« Ça va. Ça va. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure et cela n'arrangea pas la situation. Finalement, le Survivant parvint à se redresser au moins sur ses genoux et essuya ses yeux.

« Oh par Merlin, Herm'… »

Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. J'ai été stupide et… »

« Quoi ?! » L'interrompit abruptement son amie.

Elle se plaça devant lui et le regarda attentivement dans les yeux. Puis elle réalisa.

« Oh ! Harry. C'est toi, c'est bien toi ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle et elle se jeta à son coup en reniflant.

« Mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ? Tu nous as fait si peur, on ne comprenait pas ce que tu avais. »

Le brun serra la jeune fille, tentant de la calmer.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer mais attendons que Ron soit rentré. »

« Je vais lui envoyer un hibou. Il doit encore être à ton appartement. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que Ron est à mon appartement ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air gêné de la brunette.

« Il est allé chercher des indices pour trouver ce qu'il t'arrivait. »

Elle évita délibérément de mentionner Malefoy, préférant attendre le retour de son mari.

Le rouquin arriva quelques instants après le départ de la missive, l'air étrangement sombre. Néanmoins son regard s'alluma quand il vit le sourire de son meilleur ami.

« Bordel, tu nous as fait une de ces frayeurs mon pote. Ne recommence jamais un truc comme ça. »

Ron le serra dans ses bras et Hermione partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi enfin nourrir le Survivant.

« Raconte-nous tout. » Déclara la brunette, d'un ton sans appel.

Et Harry raconta.

Il était sur une enquête de trafic d'objets maudits et il devait interroger une certaine Hécate dans l'allée des embrumes. Et il avait rencontré cette femme étrange et envoûtante. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se méfier mais elle avait tout de suite vu qu'il n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne me remettais pas du refus de Malefoy. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser et d'essayer de comprendre. Je revoyais sans cesse les mots qu'il m'avait dit et ça faisait tellement mal. Je sais que j'aurais dû passer à autre chose mais je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. Et Hécate a promis de régler mon problème. »

« Oh Harry…. »

Il savait bien sûr qu'elle était dangereuse mais elle avait trouvé les mots pour le persuader. Au début, il avait résisté mais la douleur ne voulait pas partir et croiser Draco tous les lundis était devenu une torture. Alors il était allé voir Hécate.

« Probablement la décision la plus stupide de ta vie, mon pote. »

Le brun sourit. Bien sûr qu'il avait été stupide. Mais sur le moment il n'avait vu que la fin de la douleur et était passé à côté du piège flagrant. Et il avait échangé son cœur contre la promesse de ne plus ressentir cette souffrance au fond du ventre.

« Tu paraissais tellement apathique. Tu ne mangeais plus et rien ne te faisait réagir. On ne savait plus quoi faire. » L'informa Hermione.

« C'était bizarre comme sensation. Je ne me sentais pas mal. C'est comme si rien n'avait de saveurs. Rien ne comptait. Juste… être là. »

Et puis la question était venue, inévitable.

« Mais comment as-tu récupéré ton cœur alors ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. » Répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Comme tu refusais de nous expliquer ce qu'il t'était arrivé, on a dû chercher par nous-même. Comme personne ne pouvait nous donner d'informations, on a tenté une approche plus radicale et Hermione devait te tenir occupé chez nous pendant que nous fouillions ton appartement. » Raconta son ami un peu mal à l'aise.

« Nous ? »

Le Survivant ne s'attarda pas sur l'invasion de sa résidence et espéra que Ron n'était pas tombé sur ses revues pornos.

« Oui. Moi et Malefoy… »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'avais besoin d'aide et Malefoy a dit qu'il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il t'arrivait. »

« Ah oui bien sûr. »

Harry pouvait sentir que son cœur était bel et bien revenu rien que par la morsure de la déception qu'il ressentait.

« Oui, enfin, ça c'était son excuse mais j'étais déjà pas vraiment convaincu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet pour quoi que ce soit. Plus on interrogeait les gens, plus on perdait espoir de pouvoir te sauver et plus il devenait vraiment dingue. Il a quasiment agressé la secrétaire du service. Et puis… »

Le garçon prit une inspiration avant de continuer, incertain sur la réaction de Harry.

« Et puis à ton appartement, il a trouvé quelque chose et il m'a menti. Je savais très bien qu'il avait vu un truc parce que, si avant il avait juste l'air inquiet, là il était littéralement terrifié. J'étais persuadé qu'il me cachait quelque chose et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Alors je l'ai suivi après qu'il soit parti de chez toi. Et je l'ai vu rentrer chez Hécate. »

Le brun sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accéléraient. Draco n'avait pas fait ça.

« J'avais déjà entendu parler d'elle et je savais que c'était pas bon signe. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait menti car il ne voulait pas que je sois mêlé à ce qu'il allait se passer, ce qui voulait dire que c'était pire que ce que j'imaginais. »

Harry se leva, incapable de rester tranquille. Qu'est-ce que Draco avait fait ? Il essayait de se raisonner, tentant de se persuader que l'aristocrate n'avait rien fait de stupide, que ce n'était pas son genre.

« Il n'est pas resté longtemps, à peine vingt minutes mais il semblait mal en point quand il est sorti. Et peu après j'ai reçu le hibou de Hermione. Il a dû trouver le moyen de te rendre ton cœur mais… »

« Mais à quel prix ? » Finit Harry.

Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il fait ça ? Par culpabilité ? Ou pour une autre raison ? Et plus important encore… qu'avait-il échangé contre le cœur de Harry Potter ?

« Il faut qu'on aille le voir. Je dois savoir ce qu'il a fait. »

« Eh bien, ça attendra demain ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Le Survivant voulu répliquer mais elle l'interrompit.

« Tu as presque frôlé l'internement à Saint-Mangouste et Merlin sait depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas eu un vrai repas et une nuit de sommeil complète. Je t'ai vu dépérir pendant des semaines alors tu vas d'abord reprendre des forces aujourd'hui. Nous irons voir Draco demain. »

Les deux garçons pouvaient entendre dans sa voix toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait enduré pendant ces semaines d'incertitude. Ron posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et hocha la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord avec sa femme. Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Harry signala son accord et soupira, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers une seule personne.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, le célèbre trio alla frapper à la porte du manoir Malefoy. Un elfe vient leur ouvrir et Harry expliqua qu'ils désiraient voir son maître.

« Je regrette Mr Potter mais Mr Malefoy est très occupé. »

« Peux-tu lui dire que c'est moi qui veut le voir ? Je pense qu'il s'attend à ma visite. »

L'elfe sembla hésiter et disparut un bref instant avant de revenir dans un « pop » caractéristique.

« Je suis désolé. Mr Malefoy ne peut pas vous recevoir. »

Le survivant fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Ron et put dire à son expression qu'il était en train d'évaluer leur chance de réussir à rentrer par effraction. Vu sa moue, le taux de réussite était trop bas pour essayer.

Hermione les tira tous deux, comprenant la première que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister.

« Vous n'aurez qu'à le coincer après la réunion du lundi. » leur conseilla-t-elle.

Le lundi, Harry tenta bien retenir le blond mais celui-ci se faufila dehors avec une dextérité qui aurait forcé le respect si le Survivant n'était pas si désespéré de lui parler.

Une semaine plus tard rien n'avait changé et, ayant essayé toutes les possibilités « acceptables » le brun passa au plan B.

Hermione se tordait les mains nerveusement. Elle était autant persuadée du fait que c'était une mauvaise idée que du fait qu'ils devaient en passer par là.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau.

« Oui ? »

Draco pénétra dans la pièce.

« Tu m'as demandé de venir pour un dossier ? »

« En effet, entre, je t'en prie. »

À peine le blond ferma la porte que Harry sortit de sous sa cape d'invisibilité et jeta un sort sur l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Je suis navré Draco mais… » Se désola Hermione.

Le brun se jeta immédiatement sur l'aristocrate et enserra ses bras.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu as fait comme échange avec Hécate. » Dit-il, déterminé.

« Cela ne te regarde pas. » Répliqua l'autre tranquillement.

« Tu ne comprends pas, elle est dangereuse. Il peut y avoir des effets secondaires et… »

Le survivant pâlit soudainement et regarda Malefoy plus attentivement.

« Lâche-moi. »

Mais Harry ne l'écouta et, au contraire, commença à déboutonner la chemise du garçon. Celui-ci essaya de se débattre et de protester mais l'Auror était plus fort, sans surprise. L'ancien Gryffondor trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait et il ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux en comprenant ce que Draco avait fait. Il contemplait la cicatrice au niveau du cœur qu'il avait lui-même abordé quelques jours plus tôt.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu échangé ton cœur contre le mien ? » Murmura le Survivant.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux à ses mots et se pencha pour voir elle aussi la blessure. Harry chercha dans les yeux vide du blond une réponse que celui-ci n'était plus en mesure de lui donner. Cette réalisation fit encore plus de mal au brun. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas Draco Malefoy. Pas entièrement.

Le Survivant contempla encore un instant ce regard sans sentiment, sans joie ni tristesse, juste un vide qui brisa le cœur de Harry.

« On va trouver une solution. On va te sortit de là. » Promit-il.

« Je m'en sors très bien tout seul, Potter. »

Malefoy reboutonna sa chemise comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu ne peux pas… t'en sortir. Tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel état tu es. » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Sache Potter qu'avant que le sort ne fasse effet, j'ai pris certaines dispositions. »

« Quelles dispositions ? » Demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Je n'ai pas à vous en parler. »

Harry réfléchit rapidement pour faire parler Malefoy. Basé sur sa propre expérience, il ne servait à rien d'appuyer sur ses sentiments.

« Sauf que… Si tu nous en parles, on ne t'embêtera plus. Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais devoir en parler à tout le monde de ce que tu as fait. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et sembla peser le pour et le contre.

« Soit. Je me suis lancé un sort qui m'oblige à chercher chaque soir pendant deux heures une solution dans les livres de ma bibliothèque. »

« Intéressant. » Fit la jeune fille.

Son esprit logique reprenait le dessus. Probablement un dérivé du serment inviolable.

« Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler. »

Et Malefoy partit sans plus de cérémonie. Harry s'affala sur la chaise, se sentant affreusement coupable.

« Tout est ma faute. Draco est en train de risquer sa vie à cause de moi. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres ne sachant pas comment réconforter son ami.

« Ecoute, on va trouver une solution, d'accord ? Et c'est aussi un peu de la faute de Draco. Il n'aurait pas échangé son cœur, s'il ne tenait pas réellement à toi. Je ne comprends donc toujours pas pourquoi il t'a rejeté. » Finit-elle pensive.

« J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudent, plus malin. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas vu les risques ? »

Le Survivant prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il pouvait sentir la culpabilité le ronger de l'intérieur. Pourquoi prenait-il toujours des décisions impulsives et irréfléchies ? Il avait grandi, par Merlin, il était même Auror. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ?

« Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. »

« Je sais Harry. Va avec Ron voir cette Hécate et s'il n'y pas un moyen d'arranger ça maintenant qu'on sait quel marché Draco a passé avec elle. »

 **oOo**

Directement après le travail, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la minuscule devanture. Harry poussa la porte et Ron découvrit pour la première fois le magasin. L'endroit l'oppressait quelque peu et il ne pensait pas que c'était seulement dû à l'étroitesse du lieu. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'atmosphère qui ne le rassurait pas.

Ils atteignirent bien vite le comptoir et Hécate sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Nous voulons savoir comment rendre son cœur à Draco Malefoy. »

Le rouquin grimaça un peu. Il n'était pas sûr que d'y aller franchement avec cette femme soit la meilleure des tactiques.

« Je crains que vous ne deviez demander cela au principal concerné. » Répondit-elle sans sourire.

« Nous nous sommes dit que vous seriez plus à même de nous renseigner. »

« Je suis navrée mais il existe un principe de confidentialité avec mes clients. Comme vous le savez. » Ajouta-t-elle narquoise.

Harry serra les dents. Il n'avait ni la subtilité, ni la rhétorique de Malefoy et il avait dû mal à garder son calme. Mais il était aussi déterminé que Draco l'avait été à le sortir de là.

« Ecoutez-moi attentivement. Je ne suis pas le premier sorcier venu. Je suis Auror. Je peux fouiller chaque aspect de votre affaire, chercher la moindre erreur que vous auriez pu faire et retourner votre magasin jusqu'à obtenir ce que je veux. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas avoir Harry Potter comme ennemi. »

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard et Ron retient son souffle. Harry répugnait à faire valoir le nom qu'il portait (et de toute la partie « vainqueur du mage noir » que cela sous-entendait) pour obtenir quelque chose. Mais quand il le faisait, il avait généralement une bonne raison.

« Je peux seulement vous montrer le contrat que Mr Malefoy a signé. » Finit-elle par dire, réticente.

Weasley souffla de soulagement et Harry hocha la tête. Elle sortit le papier et les deux garçons le regardèrent attentivement. Le Survivant serra les dents. Impossible d'échanger son cœur contre celui de Draco puisqu'aucun autre cœur de pouvez remplacer le sien selon le contrat. Le brun se demanda si le blond avait anticipé le fait que Potter pourrait le faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « Un objet d'égal valeur » ? » Questionna Ron.

« Un cœur vaut énormément de pouvoir. Il faudrait un objet qui a un pouvoir équivalent. Comme une relique ancienne et magique. »

Ce qui sous-entendait un objet de magie noir se dit le garçon en frémissant. Ils partirent peu après, pas plus avancé qu'avant.

« Comment on va faire ? » Se lamenta Harry.

« Tu sais ce que dirait Hermione ? »

« Non… »

« Allons à la bibliothèque ! »

Le Survivant essaya de rire sous la boutade mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Je suis sérieux tu sais. Va à Poudlard. Il doit bien y avoir un ouvrage qui parle de ce satané sort dans la réserve interdite. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher après des objets anciens. »

« C'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'aider Ron, mais tu n'es pas obligé. Je me suis mis tout seul dans cette situation. »

« Dis pas de bêtises. Si les amis ce n'est pas fait pour aider, alors qui le fera ? »

Le soir même, Harry envoya un hibou à la directrice de Poudlard pour avoir accès à la bibliothèque de l'école. Il se coucha et dormit mal, ne pouvant arrêter de penser à Draco.

Étrangement, McGonagall accepta tout de suite et sans poser de questions. L'ancien Gryffondor espérait que la femme avait dans l'idée que c'était pour son travail d'Auror et non pour des raisons personnelles.

* * *

La semaine qui passa, Harry fouilla chaque livre, chaque recoin de la bibliothèque en vain. Même les ouvrages concernant la magie noire n'en parlaient pas ou seulement à demi-mot ce qui ne donnait pas d'informations pertinentes. Le Survivant espérait que Ron s'était montré plus prolifique dans sa recherche que lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû proposer à son ami de regarder dans son coffre à Gringotts s'il n'avait pas quelque chose. Après tout, il n'y avait pas eu que de l'argent dans celui de Bellatrix Lestrange, alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas du même dans celui d'un Potter. Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine de regarder mais peut-être que… Soudain le brun se redressa brusquement de sa chaise. Par Merlin pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Sa cape ! Sa cape d'invisibilité !

Un objet ancien et magique, c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Si une Relique de la mort ne valait pas un cœur amoureux alors rien d'autre ne le pouvait.

Immédiatement, Harry partit chez Ron pour lui annoncer sa trouvaille.

Il toqua énergiquement à la porte et rentra rapidement, encore agité.

« Ron, Ron ! J'ai trouvé une solution pour Draco. »

Il pénétra dans le salon où Hermione et son époux, le regardèrent un moment, perplexes.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille, perdue.

« La relique de grande valeur ! Ma cape d'invisibilité fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Le brun souriait, soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé le moyen de sauver la vie de Draco. Il se tourna pour voir l'expression du rouquin. Et ce n'était pas une expression contente ou soulagée. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Puis il réalisa. « Tu y avais déjà pensé... »

Ce n'était pas une question mais son ami hocha la tête.

« C'est pour ça que tu as dit que tu allais t'occuper de la relique. Tu avais déjà pensé à ma cape quand on était chez Hécate. »

Il y avait un accent de colère dans la voix de Harry que Ron perçut tout de suite.

« Oui, j'y ai rapidement pensé. Et j'ai rejeté cette idée aussi rapidement. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais le moyen de le sauver et tu n'as rien dit ! » S'exclama le brun, indigné.

« Parce que je savais aussi ce que cela impliquerait. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le brun sans comprendre.

« Pour la majorité des sorciers, cette cape est une Relique de la mort. Un objet puissant. Mais pas pour toi. Pour toi, c'est le seul lien que tu as avec tes parents. »

Ron força son ami à s'asseoir et prit place en face de lui. Il se pencha vers le Survivant et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'eux. Tout ce qu'ils t'ont légué, c'est un album photo, une maison détruite et une cape grâce à laquelle nous avons vécu et accompli des choses extraordinaires, tout comme ton père avant nous. Ce n'est pas une relique magique pour toi, Harry. C'est une partie de qui tu es. »

Le rouquin soupira et son ami resta silencieux.

« Je te connais. Je sais que si tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, tu le feras. Qu'importe le prix. Comme lors de la bataille finale quand tu es allé trouver Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, seul. Mais et après ? Tu penses que tu pourras pardonner à Draco de t'avoir fait perdre ce dernier lien avec tes parents ? Comment tu penses que lui se sentira quand il comprendra le sacrifice que tu as fait ? »

« C'est mon choix, je peux vivre avec. »

« Mais peut-être pas lui. Il a échangé son cœur pour toi, en sachant pertinemment les risques qu'il prenait. Mais il l'a fait et il s'est en plus assuré que tu ne puisses pas refaire un échange. Que tu ne fasses pas deux fois la même erreur. »

Ron appuya bien sur la dernière phrase, pour être certain que Harry comprenne. Il baissa les yeux et continua de parler.

« Tu sais, avant la dernière bataille, j'aurais peut-être hésité mais je t'aurais laissé faire. Je me doutais de l'importance de ta cape d'invisibilité à tes yeux mais ce n'est qu'après… après la mort de Fred que j'ai réellement compris ce que cela signifiait. Il y a une différence entre savoir quelque chose et le comprendre. Je vois comment George se rattache à tout ce qu'il peut de Fred. Cela te brisera le cœur de perdre ta cape. »

Le Survivant déglutit, bouleversé par les paroles de son ami. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Une part de lui savait qu'il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à la relique car il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Mais…

« Et si c'était le seul moyen de sauver Draco ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sur une piste en ce moment. Laisse-moi encore une semaine… »

« Une semaine ! »

« Tu as tenu près de trois mois. Je pense que Malefoy survivra trois semaines. Et Hermione l'a à l'œil. »

La jeune fille sourit et posa une main rassurante sur celle de son ami.

« Je te demande juste une semaine de plus. Si d'ici là je n'ai rien trouvé… On repensera à la cape d'invisibilité. »

Harry prit sa tête et soupira lourdement.

« D'accord. Une semaine. Mais pas un jour de plus. »

Ron lui sourit et cela ne le rassura pas.

 **À Suivre…**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour le petit auteur que je suis :)**

 **À dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Le cœur au bord des lèvres

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le cœur au bord des lèvres**

« _Le cœur seul peut plaider sa cause._ »

Benjamin Constant

* * *

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Harry rongea son frein comme il pouvait. Le lundi, il n'assista pas à la réunion des Aurors, incapable de regarder Draco en face. La culpabilité le grignotait et le sommeil le fuyait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le blond et ce qui avait entrainé toute cette terrible situation. Il ne cessait de se rejouer les moments avec Malefoy pour comprendre ce qui avait poussé celui-ci à refuser de lui laisser une chance et, ensuite, à échanger son cœur contre celui du survivant. Rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Son incompréhension et sa culpabilité lui firent sentir la semaine plus longue qu'elle ne l'était.

Mais le jour de la délivrance arriva enfin.

Harry se précipita le samedi suivant chez Ron dès le matin et celui-ci vint lui ouvrir en râlant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre une heure décente ? »

« Ron ! »

« Ok, ok. Rentre, je vais faire du café. » Soupira le rouquin.

Le brun s'assit pendant qu'il entendait le café coulait dans la cuisine. Son ami revient peu après avec deux tasses.

« Alors ? » Demanda le Survivant anxieux.

Ron porta lentement le café à ses lèvres et but silencieusement tandis que Harry devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Toujours impassible, il reposa sa tasse. Avant de faire un grand sourire.

« J'ai trouvé une solution. »

« Vraiment ? Mais comment ?! »

Le Survivant se jeta sur son ami et le serra fort.

« J'ai dû faire valoir quelques services que d'autres Aurors me devaient mais j'ai fini par remonter jusqu'à un ancien objet magique et son propriétaire. »

« Mais comment tu as fait pour le convaincre ? » Demanda Harry émerveillé.

Avant de froncer les sourcils, soudain inquiet de ce que Ron avait dû promettre en échange. Être Auror permettait l'accès à des informations sensibles que certains sorciers payeraient cher pour obtenir.

« En fait, ça n'a pas été si difficile. Sachant la vie de son fils en danger, il n'a pas rechigné à aider. »

« Son fils ? Tu veux dire que… »

« Que Lucius Malefoy est le propriétaire de l'objet. »

« Oh par Merlin. Comment a-t-il réagi à… la situation ? »

« Je ne suis pas rentré dans les détails. J'ai dit que Malefoy avait échangé son cœur avec Hécate et rien que le nom lui a suffi. »

Le brun joignit les mains devant lui et tentant d'imaginer Malefoy père apprenant que son fils avait donné son cœur pour sauver la vie de Harry Potter.

« Il est arrivé hier en Angleterre et il est d'accord de céder l'objet mais il veut le remettre lui-même à cette femme. »

« Je peux le comprendre. Mais j'irai avec lui. »

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça. » Sourit Ron. « Il est déjà prévenu. »

Harry souffla de soulagement, se laissa aller contre le divan et ferma les yeux, sentant enfin le poids sur son cœur diminuer. Draco allait redevenir lui-même. Et ensuite ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Quoi ? »

« L'objet que Malefoy va échanger, c'est quoi ? »

Le brun se redressa et regarda son ami. Ron évita son regard et se resservit du café.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et scruta le rouquin. Il était mal à l'aise et même plus que ça.

« Malefoy m'a obligé à faire un serment inviolable pour que je ne divulgue pas la… teneur de l'objet. »

Cela ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité du brun qui se sentit frustré par son ignorance.

« À quel point c'est grave ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Il préparait déjà dans son esprit comment contourner au mieux le serment et réparer le fait qu'un puissant objet magique allait se retrouver entre les mains d'une femme comme Hécate. Mais Ron le connaissait bien. Il se doutait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les pensées de son ami. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry être… Harry Potter. Il ne le laisserait pas découvrir les choix que lui-même avait fait.

« Ce n'est rien qui puisse blesser, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Le rouquin essaya de sourire pour le rassurer mais un coin de ses lèvres se tordit. Sûr de détourner son attention, Ron s'exclama :

« Tu dois rejoindre Mr Malefoy dans quelques heures, il est passé à son manoir pour voir Draco en premier. Après vous irez tous les deux chez Hécate. »

Le brun se demanda si Draco allait réagir à la présence de son père (probablement pas) et s'il allait lui expliquer toute la situation (sûrement pas). Il resta chez Ron le temps d'attendre Malefoy père. Hermione ne sembla pas surprise de le voir déjà là quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Salut Hermy. »

« Eh bien, je pensais te voir plus souriant que ça ! Draco va récupérer son cœur et tu n'as pas l'air content. »

« Je suis content mais… qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? Est-ce qu'on va redevenir comme avant ou bien… »

« Je pense que tu devrais déjà mettre la situation au clair avec lui. Il est manifeste qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Donc je te conseille de découvrir pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble. Au lieu de vous mettre dans des situations dramatiques. »

Elle avait un ton sévère et le Survivant comprenait qu'elle était toujours fâchée pour les risques – stupides – qu'il avait pris. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer son geste mais son impulsivité se heurtait sans pitié à son esprit réfléchi et raisonnable. Hermione ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu faire confiance à une femme telle que Hécate. Plus encore que son incompréhension, il y avait la légère blessure de savoir que son ami s'était tourné vers une étrangère plutôt que vers Ron et elle pour l'aider.

« C'est l'heure mon pote. »

Harry hocha la tête et transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

 **oOo**

Il marcha un instant et repéra rapidement Lucius Malefoy devant le magasin bien connu.

Il se dirigea vers lui et le salua sombrement, ne prenant pas la peine de lui tendre la main.

« Mr Potter. » Siffla l'aristocrate.

Le brun pouvait voir que la présence du Survivant lui coûtait et il supposait qu'il ne devait pas encore avoir digéré le fait que c'était grâce à son témoignage que lui et sa femme n'avaient pas fini à Azkaban. Le blond portait une large boite en bois qui devait contenir l'objet. Ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci ne pouvait être réduit magiquement. Puissant donc. Cela ne rassura en rien l'Auror.

Il prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte et laissa Malefoy passer devant lui.

Il faisait toujours aussi sombre dans la petite échoppe et il dût faire attention à ne rien faire tomber des hautes étagères.

Ils atteignirent le fond du magasin et la lourde boite fit un bruit sourd sur le comptoir. Le son attira Hécate qui sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

« Mr Malefoy. »

Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent directement sur la boite et son sourire inquiétant s'élargit. Elle posa lentement ses mains sur le couvercle et le souleva légèrement. Harry tendit le cou à côté de Lucius mais ne put rien voir à sa grande déception.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez vous séparer d'un tel...objet. »

Chez d'autres, la phrase aurait pu sonner comme de la compréhension peinée. Chez Hécate, cela sonna cruel.

Malefoy serra les lèvres mais ne répondit pas au persiflage.

« Le cœur. » Dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle hocha la tête et, malgré le ton cinglant, ne perdit pas son sourire. Elle revint rapidement avec le bocal en verre mais sans le tissu noir pour cacher l'énergie rouge qu'il contenait.

Harry regarda ébahi le cœur de Draco. Il pouvait voir les gens et les souvenirs tourbillonner. Il lui fallut plus longtemps que Draco pour comprendre que la valeur d'une personne se mesurait à ses apparitions. Mais une fois que la compréhension éclaira son esprit, il fut étonné et ravi de voir qu'il avait une grande place dans le cœur du blond. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Malefoy père dont le visage s'était durci. Celui-ci serra les dents et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Hécate souleva lentement le couvercle et prononça à voix basse une formule. Le cœur disparut et Harry soupira de soulagement. Lucius se détourna immédiatement et le Survivant le suivit dehors.

« Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, je vais aller retrouver mon fils. »

Et il transplana sans laisser à Potter l'occasion de lui répondre. Même s'il ignorait les tenants de l'histoire, nul doute qu'il tenait Harry pour responsable.

 **oOo**

Le soulagement se disputa à l'anxiété de revoir Draco. L'elfe qui vint lui ouvrir ne sembla pas surpris et Harry supposa que le blond avait anticipé sa visite. Il pénétra dans un salon bleu et tenta de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux.

Draco était assis sur un grand divan et ne paraissait pas plus à l'aise que lui. Étrangement, cette pensée calma les battements de son cœur.

« Bonjour Potter. »

« Salut. » Répondit le brun qui trouva sa voix bizarre.

Il rejoignit Draco sur le divan mais pas trop près.

« Je suis venu m'excuser. »

Malefoy releva la tête, étonné.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour les ennuis que je t'ai causé. J'ai agis impulsivement et je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas réalisé que tout ça allait prendre des proportions aussi dramatiques. »

« Je pensais que le métier d'Auror t'aurait mis un peu plus de bon sens dans le crâne. » Siffla l'aristocrate.

« C'est dur de garder la tête froide quand il s'agit de sentiments. »

Draco détourna les yeux. Il semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à regarder Harry en face. Celui-ci sourit.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda doucement le brun.

« Quoi ? »

« Échanger ton cœur contre le mien. »

Le blond ne semblait pas décidé à regarder autre chose que sa tasse de thé et le Survivant se demanda un instant s'il allait répondre à la question. Finalement, il soupira.

« Tu as vu mon cœur non ? Tu sais pourquoi. »

Harry se rapprocha de lui et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la sienne. Elles ne se touchaient pas mais chacun pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Draco déglutit. Il ne savait pas où cette conversation allait les mener et cela le rendait nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir face à Harry.

« J'ai vu ton cœur comme tu as vu le mien. » Sourit le brun.

L'ancien Serpentard retint son souffle quand il sentit les doigts de Harry caresser sa main. Il voulait la retirer. Dire à Potter de partir. D'arrêter cette conversation ridicule qui ne menait nulle part. Mais il découvrit que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Parce que tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était pas capable de renoncer deux fois à Harry Potter.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rejeté ? »

Draco ferma les yeux comme si la question l'avait blessé. Il s'y attendait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était préparé. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Alors à la place, il lui montra.

Il défit les boutons de sa manche et la releva. La marque des ténèbres apparut. Le bas, c'est-à-dire la tête du serpent, avait disparu mais subsistait encore la tête de mort ainsi qu'une partie du corps du reptile.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'ancien tatouage.

« Et ? »

Draco releva vivement la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ébahie.

« Comment ça _et_ ?! Par Merlin, Potter tu… »

Malefoy se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Comment est-ce que tu ne peux pas voir l'évidence ! Tu es le survivant et je suis un ancien mangemort. Sérieusement dans quel monde veux-tu que ça fonctionne ? »

« Dans un monde magique ? »

L'aristocrate lui jeta un regard exaspéré mais cela n'entacha pas le sourire de Harry.

« Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu… t'attacher à moi. Je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu veux. »

« D'abord, je ne me suis pas « attaché » à toi. Je t'aime. Et je t'interdis de ne pas me croire quand je te le dis. »

Le brun rougit un peu. Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire aussi rapidement mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser Draco partir encore une fois.

« Et l'important ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais ce dont j'ai besoin. Et j'ai besoin de toi Draco… »

Harry s'approcha et le blond recula mais bien vite il sentit l'accoudoir rentrer dans son dos.

« Tu ne peux pas vouloir être avec moi. Il y a tellement de raisons qui font que… »

« Ah oui lesquelles ? »

« Les gens, ils vont rire de toi, ils vont dire que je te manipule et… »

« Je me fiche des gens. »

Le blond grogna.

« Arrête de m'interrompre. Et arrête de t'approcher ! J'essaye de te raisonner là. »

« Pour l'instant, j'entends juste des excuses pour ne pas être ensemble mais aucune bonne raison. » Répondit Harry en continuant d'avancer vers Malefoy.

Leurs jambes se touchaient maintenant et leurs torses étaient à quelques centimètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup trop proches selon l'avis de Draco et pas assez selon l'opinion du Survivant.

« Je ne suis pas démonstratif et beaucoup diront même que je suis froid avec les autres. Weasley me déteste et c'est ton meilleur ami. Mon père te hait. Tu imagines passer chaque jour à voir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de ton compagnon ? D'avoir un rappel constant de celui qui a tué tes parents ? Un jour tu vas te lasser et tu me laisseras derrière toi. Comment je serais supposé continuer sans toi après ? »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Harry le regardait sérieusement.

« Alors c'est ça… Ce n'est pas à propos des autres, de Ron ou de ton père. C'est à propos de toi. »

Le Survivant recula et cela ne fit qu'accroître la panique de l'aristocrate.

« Ecoute… Je peux me battre contre les autres pour toi, pour nous. Je sais que Ron ne te déteste pas tant que ça et je peux gérer ton père. Mais il y a une personne contre qui je ne peux pas me battre. Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je veux ça plus que tout. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi alors tu as raison, ça ne fonctionnera pas. »

Draco sentit son cœur battre tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade tellement il se sentait mal. Il vit Potter se lever et c'était comme s'il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il sauta sur ses pieds avant de pouvoir réfléchir.

« Non ! Je veux être avec toi. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux en tentant de faire passer toute sa sincérité dans son regard. Le brun passa sa main dans les cheveux, indécis.

« Réfléchis-y. Vraiment. Nous deux, il n'y aura pas d'essai. On le fait ou on ne le fait pas. »

« C'est tellement romantique dis comme ça. » Marmonna Draco.

L'Auror sourit un peu et vint enlacer le blond. Il se pencha à son oreille.

« Si tu dis oui, il y aura plein de romantisme et d'autres choses encore mieux. »

Malefoy frissonna un peu et s'accrocha aux épaules du garçon. Harry recula et s'éloigna vers la porte.

« Ne met pas trop de temps à te décider, je ne suis pas très patient. » Sourit le brun.

« Espèce de Gryffondor. »

« Et si la Marque te dérange tellement, chez les moldus, ils ont inventé plein de techniques pour cacher ou modifier des tatouages. Tu devrais te renseigner. »

Et Harry partit, laissant Draco un peu désemparé et le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

 **À suivre….**

* * *

 **Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! je publie une semaine plus tôt que prévue !**

 **Vous m'avez envoyé de si gentilles reviews que ça a reboosté ce qu'il fallait de mon inspiration et tous les chapitres sont écrits :) Continuez comme ça, un auteur n'est rien sans vos reviews :) !**

 **À mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 (qui fait plus du double de celui-ci)**

 **Mellya**


	4. À cœur ouvert

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **À** **cœur ouvert**

 _« On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »_

Saint-Exupéry

* * *

Draco passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir et à tourner en rond. Toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à éloigner Potter s'agitaient dans son esprit. La différence de milieu, de monde, leurs amis respectifs, les gens autour d'eux. Mais plus encore, les choix que Draco avait fait plus jeune. Les erreurs qu'il avait fait.

Et pourtant… Et pourtant malgré tout ça, tout ce qui était censé les séparer, Harry et Draco étaient parvenus à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et le blond se demandait si, finalement, ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Mais à chaque fois que l'aristocrate se décidait, ses yeux tombaient sur la Marque des Ténèbres à son bras et tout son courage disparaissait. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle s'efface. Qu'elle cesse de le narguer, dans un rappel constant de la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas être avec Harry. Draco voulait la remplacer par quelque chose qui ne le ferait pas se sentir comme une merde. Et il refusait d'infliger à Harry la vue de cette marque, représentation de celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Draco avait l'impression qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de payer pour ses choix passés.

Le blond se rassit dans le large divan et soupira longuement. Il toucha l'endroit, maintenant froid, où Potter s'était assis quelques heures plus tôt.

Et soudain, l'ancien Serpentard eut une révélation. Potter était venu. Potter était venu jusqu'au manoir parce qu'il avait de l' _espoir_. Parce qu'il pensait sincèrement que ça pouvait marcher entre eux. Pendant longtemps, Malefoy avait pensé être seul avec ces sentiments qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Mais c'était faux. Harry l'aimait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas que Draco qui allait tout faire pour que ça marche. Harry aussi allait faire ça. Et le blond sentit cette révélation réchauffer tout son être, son cœur. _L'espoir_. Malefoy avait oublié ce que c'était que d'espérer pour une chose folle dont on avait aucune raison de croire que ça pouvait fonctionner, à part une envie profonde et inébranlable.

 _Ça va aller_ , pensa-t-il, _tout va bien se passer_.

 **oOo**

Le lundi passa à une lenteur aberrante selon Draco. Mais la réunion des Aurors arriva enfin. Potter passa toute la séance à jeter des coups d'œil à Malefoy et celui-ci la passa à essayer de ne pas regarder Harry.

Tout le monde se levait et partait pour rentrer chez eux quand le blond se dirigea vers Potter.

« Salut. »

Le regard que le Survivant lui envoya était un mélange étrange entre méfiance et espérance.

« Salut… »

« Est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? »

Harry le regarda les yeux ronds, comme surpris par la proposition.

« Un verre ? »

« Oui, il paraît qu'il y a un bar sympa pas loin de Farces et Attrapes. »

Le brun sourit légèrement à la référence de leur premier échange avorté. Mais cela ne sembla pas le rassurer pour autant. Draco espérait qu'il se décide vite parce qu'il pouvait sentir son courage, durement rassemblé, s'effilocher au fil des secondes.

« D'accord… »

Et Draco respira enfin.

Le trajet se déroula en silence mais chacun sentait les battements de son cœur résonner plus vite. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à une table tranquille avec leurs boissons.

Potter bougeait nerveusement et bizarrement son anxiété rassurait le blond.

« Alors comment s'est passé ton week-end ? »

Le Survivant sembla avaler sa biéraubeurre de travers et regarda Draco comme s'il venait de poser la question la plus absurde de l'univers. Manifestement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Le blond sourit parce que, soyons clairs, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était amoureux de Potter qu'il n'adorait plus l'embêter.

« Heu. Bien. »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, encourageant l'autre à continuer.

« J'ai dû passer chez les Weasley pour rassurer Molly, la mère de Ron… »

Harry continua à parler et Draco à lui poser des questions. L'ancien Serpentard savait que le Survivant devait être en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait. Mais le blond avait besoin de _ça_. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, après les cœurs arrachés et les mauvais choix, il avait besoin d'un peu de normalité pour croire que ça pouvait vraiment marcher entre eux. Pour croire qu'ils étaient plus que les erreurs passés de Draco et les actes héroïques de Harry. Plus qu'une marque sur son bras.

Après un moment, le brun arrêta de se poser des questions sur le comportement étrange (selon lui) de Malefoy et se détendit.

* * *

Quand la faim les força à terminer leur conversation, ils sortirent du Pub et rejoignirent l'air de transplanage.

« C'était un très chouette verre. » Sourit Harry.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais aller dîner avec moi mercredi ? »

L'aristocrate savait qu'il avait parlé trop vite et il ne voulait pas le demander comme ça. Mais les sourires de Potter avaient tendance à le rendre stupide. Le Survivant ne répondit pas tout de suite et la gorge du blond se serra difficilement. Harry le regardait sérieusement et Draco aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Bon, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à donner son cœur parce qu'il n'était pas un idiot _lui_.

Quand il vit Potter se mordre les lèvres, Draco eut l'impression que son cœur venait de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. Potter avait changé d'avis à propos d'eux. Evidemment qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il avait réfléchit et comprit que Malefoy n'en valait pas la peine.

Le temps que le brun ouvre la bouche pour répondre, l'aristocrate avait déjà imaginé une dizaine de conversations catastrophiques où Potter lui expliquait pourquoi ça n'allait pas le faire.

« Est-ce que c'est un rencard ? »

Et c'est là qu'il apparut. Le souris amusé et facétieux de Potter. Et Draco réalisa qu'il ne se mordait pas les lèvres parce qu'il était embêté que Malefoy lui demande de sortir mais parce qu'il tentait de réprimer sa joie.

« Carrément. »

Oui, le sourire de Potter le rendait vraiment stupide.

« Alors c'est d'accord. »

Et c'était génial. Et ça ne semblait même plus si grave que Harry le rende idiot parce que Harry avait dit oui. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Tu aurais dit non si ça n'avait pas été un rencard ? »

« Carrément. »

Il savait que le Survivant se moquait de lui. Il n'avait juste pas la force d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il eut un silence et chacun pensait qu'ils étaient temps de se séparer.

« À mercredi alors. »

Et Draco transplana, le cœur battant.

Harry resta un moment à regarder l'espace vide, un sourire aux lèvres.

 **oOo**

L'aristocrate scrutait une vingtaine de ses costumes, le visage concentré. C'était un premier rendez-vous alors il voulait être chic. Mais il ne devait pas en faire trop pour ne pas mettre Potter mal à l'aise. Et il était à peu près certain que le Survivant allait mettre une chemise et un jean. Malefoy finit par écarter sa chemise noire et choisit une chemise bleue clair et un pantalon sombre (il ne pouvait se résigner à porter un jean).

Le blond arriva avec dix minutes d'avance et, sérieusement, il avait tenu aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu.

Harry arriva à l'heure, Hermione ayant particulièrement insisté sur le fait que Draco aimait la ponctualité. Il avait mis un jean (hé hé Draco le connaissait si bien) mais il avait fait l'effort de porter une chemise blanche et une veste de costard.

Le début de conversation fut maladroit, comme tout premier rendez-vous, et cela fit très plaisir au blond.

Les plats arrivèrent et Potter craqua.

« Ok, je dois savoir. »

Draco le regarda surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à nous laisser une chance ? » Continua le Survivant, plus bas.

Le blond attrapa son verre et but une gorgée, réfléchissant à la réponse à donner.

« Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai réalisé quelque chose mais c'est difficile à expliquer. »

Le brun tendit sa main sur la table et caressa celle de son vis-à-vis.

« Essaye. » Sourit-il.

L'aristocrate regarda Harry. Il voyait son sourire doux. Il voyait ses yeux verts briller. Et tout ça, toute cette chaleur qui émanait de lui. Et tout ce que ça voulait dire.

« Ça va marcher nous deux. » Lâcha-t-il brusquement.

« Je sais. »

Draco le regarda surpris. Le Survivant sourit un peu plus. Et l'ancien Serpentard sentait son cœur battre tellement vite. Vraiment, Harry devait arrêter de faire des trucs comme ça, sinon il finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque à 30 ans.

Une fois sortis du restaurant, les deux garçons marchèrent lentement, tentant de grappiller encore quelques secondes de cette soirée.

« Bon il est temps de rentrer. » S'exclama Potter.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui doucement. Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque et se pencha vers les lèvres de Harry.

Le plus étrange n'était pas le baiser. Le plus étrange était qu'après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était leur premier baiser.

Potter entoura la taille de Draco et entrouvrit la bouche pour venir caresser ses lèvres. Rien n'amoindrit le choc de sentir la langue du Survivant titiller la sienne. Le blond gémit et – par Merlin – il en voulait tellement plus. Il ressentait chaque contact avec Harry. Il s'agrippa aux cheveux noirs et se pressa encore plus contre ce corps chaud.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

« J'avais envie de faire ça depuis que tu es rentré dans le restaurant. » Se justifia un peu Draco.

« Moi aussi. » Rigola Harry.

Le brun posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Malefoy et celui-ci était assez content d'être un peu plus grand que Potter. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. Le blond caressait sa nuque et respirait son odeur, essayant de diminuer l'excitation un peu trop présente dans son pantalon.

À contre cœur, Draco finit par le lâcher. Il se faisait tard et ils travaillaient tous les deux demain.

« Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit ? » Demanda Harry.

Il ne semblait même pas gêné de poser la question et seule la joie transparaissait dans sa voix. Où était passé le délai de trois jours avant d'envoyer un hibou ?

« Quelle impatience. » Le taquina le blond.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil, pas dupe pour deux noises de la patience de Draco.

« Vendredi soir, tu es libre ? »

« Je vais dîner chez Georges. » fit Harry penaud. « Et samedi ? »

« Je suis libre à partir de la fin d'après-midi. Je pourrais t'emmener au théâtre. »

« Au théâtre ? Est-ce que tu essayes de m'impressionner ? » Interrogea le brun.

« C'est une sortie normale. » Marmonna l'autre.

Peut-être (peut-être !) qu'il voulait impressionner Potter.

« Je ne suis jamais allé au théâtre. » dit-il.

« Parfait, il est temps de remplir le trou abyssal qui doit te servir de culture. »

Harry ne répondit rien et à la place, il se souleva un peu pour laisser un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard.

« J'ai hâte de te voir essayer. »

 **oOo**

Finalement, ils se révélèrent incapables d'attendre jusqu'au samedi pour se revoir. Dès le lendemain, l'Auror arriva dans le bureau du blond à midi avec un sandwich pour manger ensemble. Et pour se peloter. Beaucoup se peloter.

Le vendredi, Draco passa dans le bureau de Potter en fin de journée. Harry arriva en retard chez Georges.

Samedi, le Survivant sonna au manoir Malefoy. Les deux garçons avaient prévu de manger ensemble avant d'aller voir la pièce.

Harry se retrouva pour la seconde fois dans le salon bleu. Le blond se leva immédiatement pour rejoindre son petit ami. Mais il fronça rapidement les sourcils. L'ancien Gryffondor était pâle et ne souriait pas.

« Tout va bien ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux et l'esprit de Draco s'emballa encore une fois.

« Ça va… Je suis juste un peu perturbé. »

Le garçon souffla de soulagement. Il amena l'Auror jusqu'au divan avant de demander.

« Perturbé par quoi ? »

Et il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas par lui. Ou pas comme ça. Enfin il se comprenait.

« Hier au souper, il y avait Ron aussi et il m'a annoncé qu'il songeait à arrêter Auror pour travailler avec Georges. »

« Oh. »

L'aristocrate ne savait pas très bien quoi répondre. Mais il devrait vraiment arrêter d'imaginer le pire chaque fois que Potter paraissait ennuyé.

« Il a donné des raisons ? Je suis désolé pour toi. »

Le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond et celui-ci essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire. Clairement pas le moment pour se peloter.

« Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de changements. Le métier d'Auror ne lui convient plus trop. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir mais je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Hé ça va aller. »

Draco passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et vint masser sa nuque. Par Merlin, il avait déjà des habitudes de couples. Harry tourna la tête et embrassa le blond. Oh et bien, si Potter avait besoin d'être consolé de cette façon, ce n'était pas lui qui allait refuser.

Bien vite l'Auror se retrouva au-dessus et l'aristocrate allongé sur le divan.

« _Satané chemise_ » pensa le blond.

Toucher Potter était bien. Toucher Potter sans chemise était surement mieux. Le brun caressa son bras quand Draco eut une grimace de douleur.

« Ça va ? » Demanda immédiatement Harry. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils et passa doucement sa main sur le bras avant de sentir quelque chose sous la chemise du blond.

« Tu as un pansement ! »

Draco tenta de s'éloigner mais c'était trop tard.

« Tu es blessé ? Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait mal dans un bureau d'avocats ? »

Et Malefoy trouva cette dernière remarque légèrement insultante.

« Je ne me suis pas blessé. Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien. »

« Draco… » Menaça Harry.

Celui-ci le scrutait intensément. Son regard vert passa de son visage à son bras. Puis il comprit.

« C'est là où il y a la marque. »

L'ancien Serpentard déglutit mais ne nia pas.

« Draco, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Questionna-t-il inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien de grave, d'accord ? Je voulais te faire la surprise. »

« Une surprise ? »

Le froncement disparut et Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il s'écarta du blond, de sorte qu'ils puissent être assis côte à côte. L'autre releva prudemment sa manche pour laisser apparaître un pansement à l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

« J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai fait un tatouage par-dessus. »

« Sérieusement ? Et ça a marché ? »

« Le tatouage n'est pas magique, c'est le seul bémol mais sinon, oui, ça a marché. » Sourit un peu l'avocat.

« Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

« J'y suis allé jeudi et cet après-midi pour des retouches. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Draco sourit un peu plus.

« Tu vas devoir attendre que j'aie retiré le pansement pour le découvrir. »

« Hé ! »

Harry tenta de négocier mais le blond fut intraitable.

« Et si je devine ? »

« Bonne chance. »

Le Survivant regarda sérieusement de Malefoy mais il savait qu'il était nul en legilimancie.

« Le blason de Serpentard ? »

« Non. »

« Le blason des Malefoy ? Est-ce que les Malefoy ont un blason d'ailleurs ? »

« Non et c'est ridicule comme idée. »

« Une fouine ? »

« Tu mériterais que je te frappe. »

« Mon visage ? »

« je ne te savais pas si narcissique. »

« Aller, donne-moi un indice au moins. »

Harry fit la moue mais il ne craqua pas.

« Certainement pas. J'ai dit que c'était une surprise. »

Draco regarda l'heure avant d'ajouter.

« Arrête de bouder, allons manger sinon on sera en retard. »

Cet échange avait au moins permit à Harry de ne plus pensait à Ron.

 **oOo**

Au final, le brun ne dut attendre qu'une journée. Dès le dimanche, l'aristocrate put retirer le bandage et il invita Harry pour célébrer ce moment. Parce que Harry n'était pas resté dormir samedi après le théâtre parce que Draco essayait de ne pas se précipiter. Il lui semblait que la partie « échanger son cœur par amour » avait déjà précipité pas mal de choses.

« Aller, dépêche-toi. »

Potter ressemblait vraiment un enfant impatient d'ouvrir son cadeau de Noël et cela ne faisait que renforcer l'anxiété du blond. Sa manche était relevée et il avait commencé à détacher un coin quand il s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Ça faisait vingt-quatre heures qu'il tentait de découvrir quel tatouage son compagnon avait fait et il allait mourir de frustration s'il ne le découvrait pas dans les minutes qui viennent.

« J'ai juste quelque chose à dire avant. »

Draco prit une grande respiration. Son cœur battait vite et fort et ses mains étaient moites. Il appréhendait la réaction du brun. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être nerveux mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je… En fait non, je vais te laisser voir par toi-même. »

Il retira délicatement le pansement et le tatouage apparut.

Le souffle de Harry se coupa. _Oh par Merlin_. Il passa doucement sa main sur le dessin.

« Comment… Comment est-ce que tu as su ? »

« Je ne savais pas. Jusqu'au moment où mon Patronus a changé de forme. Et est devenu…ça. »

L'aristocrate avait l'impression que son cœur était remonté jusque dans sa gorge. Il attendait l'inéluctable réponse de Harry. Peut-être que c'était trop pour lui. Que c'était trop tôt. Peut-être que Draco n'aurait pas dû choisir une tête de cerf comme tatouage. Ou même lui avouer que son Patronus était devenu un putain de cerf pour commencer. Ça signifiait bien trop de choses et peut-être que Potter n'était pas prêt à les entendre.

Le Survivant se pencha et vint légèrement embrasser le nouveau tatouage. Et Draco expira de façon chaotique. Harry releva la tête est posa cette fois ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Encore et encore.

« Bon sang Draco… » Baiser. « Ton patronus… » Baiser. « a changé… » Baiser. « en mon Patronus. ».

Le blond se retrouva de nouveau sous Potter, allongé sur le canapé. Les sensations venaient de partout. Le brun paraissait affamé de leurs baisers. Il embrassait les lèvres de Draco, son front, ses joues, son cou. Ses mains bougeaient sans cesse sur son corps.

« Harry… » Haleta-t-il.

Celui-ci commença à déboutonner la chemise de l'avocat.

« Est-ce que je peux… _te faire mien, te prendre, te sentir_. Est-ce qu'on peut… S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de… _m'enfoncer en toi, sentir ta peau contre la mienne, te tenir et ne plus jamais te lâcher_. »

Draco n'entendait pas ce que Potter ne disait pas. Mais il comprenait.

« Oui, oui. Tout ce que tu veux. _Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux_. »

Il attrapa – difficilement – sa baguette et un mouvement plus tard, ils atterrirent sur le lit de Malefoy.

L'Auror enleva – arracha – la chemise de son partenaire et retira son propre t-shirt pour revenir immédiatement aux lèvres du blond. Leurs torses se touchèrent et c'était fabuleux. Harry était plus musclé mais Draco s'en fichait parce qu'il pouvait enfin le voir et le toucher et le goûter. Il lécha son cou et souleva ses hanches pour rencontrer quelque chose de dur.

Oh.

Oooh.

Le blond se frotta plus fort et tira un gémissement au brun. C'était définitivement parfait. Enfin presque. Ses doigts descendirent jusqu'au bouton du jean qu'il défit rapidement. Il l'abaissa un peu de sorte qu'il puisse poser sa main sur la bosse qui se formait dans le boxer. Jolie bosse. Ce fut apparemment le signal pour Harry qu'il devait lui rendre la pareille. À son tour, il détacha le pantalon de Draco mais il fut plus efficace car il retira en même temps les sous-vêtements.

« Tu triches. » Grogna l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry ne fit que ricaner et finit d'enlever le tout. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur la vision de Draco nu, les joues rougies, les lèvres gonflées et humides et les jambes écartées. Le Survivant se lécha les lèvres à la vue du sexe dressé. Son souffle se bloqua et il se dit qu'il était foutrement chanceux.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant l'immobilisme de son futur amant.

« Pantalon. »

Le brun sourit et retira prestement ses derniers vêtements. Il revint immédiatement entre les bras de l'aristocrate, trop heureux de le toucher à nouveau, de le toucher entièrement. C'était tellement excitant de pouvoir sentir chaque parcelle de peau possible de Draco contre le sienne.

Le blond comprit rapidement qu'aucun des deux n'allait tenir très longtemps. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet pour se saisir d'une petite fiole très utile pour la suite des événements. Il la tendit à Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant cette question mal venue.

« Tu l'as demandé avec tellement de ferveur que je ne peux pas dire non. » Se moque-t-il un peu.

Le brun grogne, ouvre le flacon et étale le liquide sur ses doigts. Doucement, il en enfonce deux dans l'intimité du blond et celui-ci gémit bruyamment. Harry continue et le prépare lentement. Il est fébrile et calme à la fois. Il veut tellement que Draco sache, sente qu'il n'appartient qu'à lui. Qu'il n'appartiendra jamais qu'à lui. Et que c'est réciproque. Il parcourt son corps de baisers tandis que ses doigts continuent de bouger.

« Allez, allez. »

Malefoy ne supplie pas mais il n'en est pas loin. Il se cambre et gémit et tente de faire comprendre à Potter que c'est bon là, il l'a assez préparé, il veut passer aux choses sérieuses. Pire, il en a besoin.

Le blond attrape la fiole et se redresse pour en appliquer sur la virilité du Survivant tandis que celui-ci le prépare toujours. Quand il touche sa prostate, l'aristocrate pousse presque un cri et se venge en le branlant vigoureusement. Sentir son membre chaud et dur dans sa main excite un peu plus Draco et il ne pensait pas ça possible.

« Qui est impatient maintenant ? » Souffle Harry.

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Toi d'abord. » murmure l'autre.

Il repousse l'aristocrate contre le matelas et s'allonge de tout son long sur lui avant de doucement le pénétrer. Le blond se mord les lèvres et encercle la taille de son petit-ami avec ses jambes. Il voudrait que Potter aille plus vite, plus fort mais il attend, difficilement, que celui-ci soit entièrement en lui. Il veut pouvoir s'asseoir demain malgré tout. Quand enfin (enfin !) ce moment arrive, il se met à bouger.

« Draco ! » Siffle Harry.

Le brun essaye vraiment de ne pas jouir trop vite comme un débutant mais sérieusement, Draco ne l'aide pas du tout. Il tente de trouver l'angle parfait, il passe un bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et soulève un peu les hanches du blond. Et – Merci Merlin – il trouve ce qu'il cherche. L'ancien Serpentard agrippe les draps quand le Survivant touche sa prostate et sa tête part en arrière. Harry se penche et embrasse avec fièvre son amant. Sa main se dirige vers le membre gonflé et il sent Draco gémir dans leur baiser quand il entame des va et vient.

C'est fabuleux et chaud et intense et sentir Draco tout autour de lui rend presque fou Harry. Les coups de reins font geindre et haleter le blond et c'est si bon de l'entendre après tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Après avoir renoncé à tout espoir, après avoir cru le perdre. Et voilà qu'ils étaient là, enserrés de la plus intime des façons et ensemble. _Ensemble_.

La jouissance les prit et les laissa pantelant.

Le brun se cale entre les bras de son petit-ami et il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il bouge de là. Draco passe sa main dans la nuque et les cheveux de Potter et, ok, il a déjà pris une habitude de couple en moins d'une semaine. Le pire, c'est que ça ne le dérange même pas.

Il se passe un petit moment où seuls leurs souffles résonnent dans la chambre avant que Malefoy ne prenne la parole.

« Harry… Tu glisses. » Grogne-t-il.

Le Survivant soupire et se retire complétement. Il étire son bras et attrape la baguette du blond (ou est passée la sienne ?) avant de lancer un léger sort de nettoyage. Puis il se repositionne dans le cou de son amant. Celui-ci sourit, comprenant que le brun refuse de sortir de ses bras. Et cette pensée lui procure une chaleur au fond du cœur horriblement douce. Il ne lâchera jamais Harry. Jamais.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. » Murmure-t-il.

Le blond se mord les lèvres parce que ça sonne plus psychopathe que vraiment romantique.

L'ancien Gryffondor se soulève un peu et il regarde Draco une seconde avant de l'embrasser durement et intensément et si l'aristocrate ne venait pas d'avoir un fabuleux orgasme, il pourrait bander à nouveau rien qu'avec ce baiser. Harry finit par se détacher de ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. »

Et c'est dit avec tellement de sérieux que Draco reste un moment figé. Puis son cœur redémarre à une vitesse folle.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

 **oOo**

 **3 mois plus tard**

Draco rentra fourbu au Square Grimmaurd. Longue et épuisante journée. Le blond passait quasiment chaque jour chez Harry et restait dormir. Se réveiller à côté du brun était devenu comme une drogue et les matins où il se réveillait seul au manoir lui semblaient de plus en plus difficiles. Parfois il s'inquiétait de cette dépendance qu'il avait à l'égard du Survivant. Parfois il essayait de ralentir les choses, d'être moins étouffant. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, il essayait aussi de protéger un tant soit peu son petit cœur. Parce qu'il s'accrochait de plus en plus à Potter et qu'il sentait de moins en moins qu'un retour en arrière était possible. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Il inséra la clé (il n'en revenait toujours pas que Harry la lui ait déjà donné) dans la porte et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine.

Les lèvres du Survivant étaient douces et le firent se sentir un peu mieux. Ils passèrent rapidement à table.

« Comment ça se passe avec ton nouveau collègue ? »

« Bien, bien. » Répondit l'Auror, un peu ailleurs. « Alors tu as parlé à ton père de nous deux ? »

Draco le regarda, surprit.

« D'où est-ce que ça sort ça ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que "parlons de notre relation à nos parents" est une bonne conversation après 3 mois de relation. » Répondit fièrement Harry.

Le blond le regarda, suspicieux, et réfléchit.

« Tu as lâché le morceau à Molly ? »

« Pas exactement… »

« Weasley a lâché le morceau à sa mère ? »

Le Survivant se mordit les lèvres et Malefoy sut qu'il avait visé juste.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a réagi ? »

« Elle nous invite ce dimanche à manger et elle est plutôt impatiente de te voir. » Sourit le brun.

« Oh. C'est une bonne chose. Je suppose ? »

« Oui, Draco, c'est une bonne chose. Et donc ton père… »

« Tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ? »

« Non. »

L'aristocrate soupira.

« Il est au courant depuis quelques semaines déjà. »

Voyant que l'Auror ouvrait la bouche, il continua.

« Et avant que tu demandes, il n'a pas vraiment réagi. Je lui ai écrit une lettre pour lui donner des nouvelles et j'en ai profité pour le prévenir à notre sujet. Il a répondu à tout sauf à ça… J'essaye de temps en temps de remettre un peu le sujet sur le tapis dans notre correspondance mais… »

Draco finit en haussant les épaules et Harry sut que la situation le blessait plus qu'il ne le montrait.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

Le brun lui prit la main et la serra fort entre ses doigts.

« Il finira par s'y faire. Et il sera bien obligé de réagir quand tu lui annonceras que je t'ai proposé d'emménager avec moi et que tu as dit oui. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda innocemment Harry.

« Tu… Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander d'emménager avec toi ? Sérieusement ? »

« Ouais. C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire. » Sourit-il nerveusement. « Et je dois être assez inconscient pour espérer que tu dises oui. »

« Ça ne ressemble pas à une discussion à avoir après 3 mois de relation. »

« Je m'en fiche. » Dit-il en haussa les épaules. « Si tu penses que c'est trop tôt, c'est pas grave. Je peux attendre. Et tu as probablement raison, c'est trop tôt. C'est juste que… J'aime être près de toi et Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait attendre pour être chaque jour l'un près de l'autre. »

Parfois Draco s'inquiétait de cette dépendance qu'il avait à l'égard de Harry. Il s'inquiétait de ce besoin qu'il avait de le voir et de la toucher, de s'assurer qu'il était toujours présent. De ce besoin, presque vital, de sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Ça l'inquiétait vraiment. Il tentait de se trouver des excuses, de mettre ça sur le fait qu'il avait bien failli le perdre, que le Survivant avait failli mourir par sa faute. Mais Malefoy savait que ce n'était pas juste ça.

Et puis Harry lui envoyait un mot au boulot pour savoir si c'était ok qu'ils se voient ce soir, même si ce n'était pas prévu. Ou il passait en coup de vent dans son bureau pour l'embrasser malgré les nombreuses réprimandes de Hermione. Et alors toute l'inquiétude de Draco s'envolait parce qu'il comprenait que cette dépendance allait dans les deux sens. Que Harry avait autant besoin de lui que Draco avait besoin de Harry.

« D'accord. »

Et c'était ok. C'était parfait.

 **FIN.**

 **Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue et cette histoire sera complète :)**

 **Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble le tatouage de Draco, j'ai mis le lien de l'image sur mon profil.**

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce dénouement, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour dire si vous avez apprécié (ou pas).**

 **je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre (qui va vous surprendre, je pense) :)**

 **Mellya**


	5. En avoir sur le cœur

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

 **Message IMPORTANT pour PANDAPO :** j'ai bien eu ta review sur Insomnie mais ton adresse mail n'est pas passée parce que fanfiction refuse de l'afficher. Je tiens vraiment à te répondre donc réessaye mais cette fois-ci mets des espaces partout dans ton adresse (seul moyen pour que ça s'affiche dans la review) et vérifie que c'est bien passé :)

 **Note** : L'action de cet épilogue se déroule au tout début du chapitre 3 mais vous allez vite vous en rendre compte ^^.

* * *

 **La mécanique du cœur**

 **Epilogue : En avoir sur le cœur**

 _«_ _Ne sous_ - _estime pas_ _l_ ' _attrait_ _des ténèbres_ , _même_ _les_ _cœurs_ _les_ _plus purs sont attirés_ _par_ _eux._ _»_ Klaus

* * *

Il était au fond du bar, dans un endroit discret et peu visible. Il attendait. L'homme ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Il tourna le liquide dans son verre, toujours incertain. Faisait-il le bon choix ? N'allait-il pas un jour le regretter et payer le prix fort pour sa décision ? C'était une question qui l'avait souvent trituré pendant son travail. Ne finissons-nous pas tous par payer pour nos erreurs un jour ou l'autre ? Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir au loin et détourna le regard de son verre pour croiser celui de l'autre homme.

Lucius Malefoy s'assit et ne s'embarrassa pas d'un bonjour. Il ne voulait pas être là. Dans tout son être se voyaient son dégout et son mépris pour l'homme en face de lui. Mais Ronald Weasley s'en fichait parce qu'il savait que Malefoy n'avait pas le choix. La vie de son fils était en jeu.

« Vous l'avez ? »

L'aristocrate hocha faiblement la tête et sortit une boite qu'il posa sur la table.

Ron l'ouvrit rapidement et prononça quelques sortilèges pour vérifier que l'objet n'était pas factice. Lucius serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

« Harry Potter ira avec vous demain pour remettre l'objet à Hécate. »

Malefoy hocha de nouveau la tête, lèvres serrées.

 _Il ne va rien dire du tout_ , pensa le rouquin. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose d'autre à se dire alors l'Auror commença à se lever pour partir.

« Comment avez-vous su ? »

Les paroles furent prononcées entre le murmure et le sifflement mais Weasley les entendit parfaitement. Il hésita. Objectivement, il n'avait pas envie de rester dans ce bar plus qu'il ne le fallait. Et avoir une discussion avec Lucius Malefoy ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Mais une partie de lui, une toute petite partie voulait faire chier Malefoy. Lui rendre le mépris qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Montrer à Malefoy qui était le plus fort. Il se rassit, tentant de se persuader qu'il le faisait pour donner une explication à un père dont la vie du fils est en danger. Il ne devait pas se réjouir d'avoir piégé Malefoy. Pourtant il le fit.

« Simple déduction. » Lâcha-t-il d'abord.

Il bougea inconfortablement sur son siège, regrettant déjà de ne pas être parti tout de suite. _Ne finissons-nous pas tous par payer pour nos erreurs ?_ En contactant Malefoy, il avait eu l'impression de faire un pacte avec le diable. Hécate n'était peut-être pas le démon mais elle était une femme dangereuse. Avait-il eu le choix ? Oui, il savait qu'il l'avait eu. Il aurait pu laisser Harry échanger sa cape d'invisibilité avec cette femme, le laisser se débrouiller avec le poids de ses choix à lui. Et pourtant, il avait quand même signé pour tout ça et il avait envoyé ce parchemin à Lucius.

 _J'ai changé_ , réalisa-t-il. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le frappait avec une telle force. Il aurait voulu se dire que c'était la guerre qui l'avait changé et non pas la mort de Fred. Mais il savait que c'était faux. Alors il continua à raconter comment il avait compris que Lucius Malefoy possédait la Pierre De Résurrection.

« Je savais que Harry avait la pierre avant de rencontrer Voldemort. »

L'aristocrate sursauta au nom maudit et Ron s'en réjouit. _J'ai changé_ …

« Il n'avait pas dû la perdre très loin des Mangemorts et quand nous sommes retournés plus tard sur les lieux, la Pierre n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait avoir disparu comme ça alors j'ai pensé que quelqu'un l'avait déjà prise. »

 _Quand j'y suis retourné seul. Pourquoi tu ne dis pas la vérité Ron ?_ Il était seul quand il était allé dans la forêt interdite pour récupérer ce petit bout de pierre, capable de rendre la vie aux morts. La vie à Fred. Ça avait été une idée juste comme ça. Au cas où. Une pure folie guidée par le chagrin et la douleur de la perte.

« C'était impossible qu'un sorcier soit tombé dessus par hasard. Ça ne pouvait vouloir signifier qu'une chose. Quelqu'un avait vu Harry s'en servir et avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Or il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la forêt interdite à par Harry et les Mangemorts. Et cela amenait une autre question. Qui avait pu s'éloigner du Seigneur des ténèbres en pleine bataille ? La majorité était soit trop apeurée, soit trop loyale pour faire une telle chose. Seul Snape peut-être mais… J'étais dans une impasse avant de comprendre que j'avais raté quelque chose d'important. Pourquoi un mangemort se serait-il éloigné de son maître ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez grave pour qu'il prenne ce risque ? »

Malefoy ne disait rien mais il regardait fixement Ron. Celui-ci se sentit ragaillardi par ce regard. Il connaissait cette sensation. Ce moment où, pendant un interrogatoire, il sentait qu'il avait capté l'attention du suspect. Qu'il était sur la bonne piste et que le criminel devinait désagréablement qu'il n'avait pas été aussi malin qu'il le pensait.

« J'ai lu les rapports de cette nuit-là. Et j'ai compris que seules trois personnes avaient une bonne raison de s'éloigner du groupe. Parce que seul vous, Mr Goyle et Mr Crabbe aviez encore un enfant en danger à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Et j'ai parié sur vous. Vous vous êtes éloigné du groupe pour tenter de contacter votre fils, savoir s'il était toujours en vie et dans l'école. Et c'est là que vous avez vu Harry Potter entouré de personnes qui étaient supposées mortes. »

« Vous avez parié ? »

L'outrage se disputait avec l'étonnement tinté d'une légère admiration dans les paroles de Lucius. L'aristocrate réalisait que le parchemin de Weasley était du bluff et qu'avant de recevoir la réponse des Malefoy, il ne savait pas en réalité qu'ils possédaient la Pierre De Résurrection.

« Eh bien, étant donné le fait que votre femme ait menti à Voldemort pour la vie de Draco, le pari n'était pas très risqué. »

Weasley pouvait voir la colère tordre le visage de l'ancien mangemort et cela le réjouit. Il avait perdu un objet magique puissant sur un coup de bluff d'un traitre à son sang. Ron l'avait humilié et cela le réjouit encore plus. _J'ai changé_ … Et pour la première fois cette pensée lui donna la nausée.

Peut-être était-il temps de faire autre chose qu'Auror, d'arrêté de courir après les méchants pour réparer quelque chose qui était définitivement brisé. Rien ne ramènerait ce qu'il avait perdu durant cette guerre. Rien ne ramènerait Fred.

Le garçon se leva, enfin, et partit sans un mot de plus. La nausée était toujours présente et l'air de Londres n'y changea rien. Il pensa à Hermione et transplana à leur appartement.

Elle l'accueillit en souriant, comme toujours. La vue de sa femme calma un peu son esprit. Il desserra ses poings quand il s'aperçut qu'il s'enfonçait les ongles dans la paume.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Désolé, j'avais une dernière affaire à régler. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et son parfum envahit ses narines. La nausée s'estompa.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle. »

Il pouvait sentir son amour et son inquiétude dans sa question. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle l'entoura de ses mains.

« Je pensais à Fred. »

Elle retient son souffle et le serra plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je démissionnais pour aller travailler avec George ? »

Hermione recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je dirais que c'est une idée merveilleuse. »

Il sourit et l'embrassa. La nausée avait disparue. Seule persistait cette petite pensée, tapie au fond de son esprit. « _Quel prix payera-t-il pour ses choix ?_ »

 **FIN**

 **Et voilà la vraie fin. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à la Pierre De Résurrection :p ? J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire et que vous laisserez une review :) (j'aime tellement vous lire et ça rebooste mon envie d'écrire à chacune d'elle)**

 **A Bientôt chers lecteurs adorés !**

 **Mellya**

PS : Ma prochaine fic sera probablement sur le Fandom Teen Wolf et non sur Harry Potter, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^


End file.
